ultrabattlesfandomcom-20200214-history
One Piece
SummaryEdit One Piece is a popular Shonen Jump manga written by Eiichiro Oda. It is an Action Adventure Manga about Monkey D. Luffy, a pirate who ate the Gomu-Gomu No Mi fruit, a Devil fruit that turned him into a Rubber Man. His goal is to become the Pirate King, and be the man with the most freedom on the seas. He meets many people during his travels, with several of them joining his crew. For detailed information about the series: see the One Piece Wiki * Power of the Verse * Calculations * Notes * Supporters and Opponents of the Series: The extent of power within One Piece has not been fully explored as many of the Top Tiers have not been seen engaging in combat with full power, with the exception of brief confrontations (Whitebeard vs Sakazuki). However, higher tiers of the verse are shown capable of being catastrophic threats to entire Islands and Countries. In terms of physical power, many of the stronger characters are capable of generating energy to partially destroy cities and mountains indirectly with minimal effort. One Piece introduces Devil Fruits, which have a vast variety of capabilities. Eating a Devil fruit can make a person capable of turning their physical body into rubber, or even have the ability to control the properties of ice or fire. The only set-back seems to be the user losing the ability to swim, having their powers nullified by Sea-stone (a unique material found in a single body of water in the world), and that they would lose their life if they attempted to eat a 2nd Devil Fruit. One Piece also introduces a power dormant within each living individual, Haki. There are two types of Haki that are universal, and can thus be discovered and developed within each living person, Kenbunshoku Haki, a power that allows users to sense the presense of others and see premonitions of the future, and Busoshoku Haki, a power that shields its user in protective armor and can harden parts of or the entirety of the user's body. There is a rare ability of Haki that only few can learn, Haoshoku Haki, which is described as being a quality of a king, and allows the user to project his will outwards, dominating the will of others in the form of an electrified aura that can knock-out or put weaker willed individuals in a seizure induced state. Characters Edit * Pirates * World Government * Others Straw Hat Pirates Monkey D. Luffy Roronoa Zoro Nami Usopp Vinsmoke Sanji Tony Tony Chopper Nico Robin Franky Brook Jinbe Nightmare Luffy Franky Shogun Add a photo to this gallery Straw Hat Grand Fleet Cavendish Bartolomeo Sai Chinjao Baby 5 Ideo Leo Hajrudin Orlumbus Add a photo to this gallery Eleven Supernovas Trafalgar Law Eustass Kid Scratchmen Apoo Basil Hawkins Capone Bege X Drake Killer Jewelry Bonney Urouge Add a photo to this gallery Roger Pirates Gol D. Roger Silvers Rayleigh Add a photo to this gallery Red Hair Pirates Shanks Benn Beckman Add a photo to this gallery Black Cat Pirates Kuro Buchi Sham Add a photo to this gallery Krieg Pirates Don Kreig Gin Pearl Add a photo to this gallery Arlong Pirates Arlong Add a photo to this gallery Baroque Works Crocodile Daz Bones Add a photo to this gallery Blackbeard Pirates Blackbeard Jesus Burgess Add a photo to this gallery Donquixote Pirates Donquixote Doflamingo Trebol Pica Diamante Sugar Lao G Dellinger Senor Pink Buffalo Machvise Gladius Vergo Jora Monet Caesar Clown Bellamy Add a photo to this gallery Whitebeard Pirates Whitebeard Marco Portgas D. Ace Jozu Vista Little Oars Jr. Doma Squardo Add a photo to this gallery Foxy Pirates Foxy Add a photo to this gallery Mysterious Four Gekko Moriah Add a photo to this gallery New Fishman Pirates Hody Jones Add a photo to this gallery Big Mom Pirates Big Mom Charlotte Katakuri Charlotte Smoothie Charlotte Cracker Charlotte Perospero Charlotte Daifuku Charlotte Oven Charlotte Brûlée Baron Tamago Add a photo to this gallery Beast Pirates Kaido Jack Add a photo to this gallery Other Pirates Shiki Byrnndi World Zephyr Gild Tesoro